SymaG
SymaG (しまじい), alternatively known as Shima Jii (島爺), is an who first started in 2011 with a now deleted cover of "Vivid Colors" . His first hit cover was "Fire◎Flower" , which has over 44K views and 639 Mylists on Nico Nico Douga. His most popular cover is of "Buriki no Dance" , which currently has over 800K views and over 32K Mylists on as of May 2014. His voice is said to resemble that of Okano Akijito or Kimura Subaru. However it is also noted to sound very versatile, ranging from juvenile and nasal as in "Hello/How are You" , smooth and stable but also strong on higher ranges, like in "Parameter" , to calm and deep such as in "Neko ni Orange" or even rough and husky when singing in rock songs of lower registers, as heard in "Träumerein" . SymaG mostly sings VOCALOID songs, and has also covered a fair amount of less known songs. He also often sings songs of the rock genre. He is often depicted as an old man and he refers to himself as one. His real age, however, is unknown. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (L'Arc-en-Ciel song) (2011.09.14) (Taken down on NND) # "1/3 no Ichi no Junjou na Kanjou" (1/3 True Feelings) (Rurouni Kenshin ED) (2011.09.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Glacial LOVE" (2011.09.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Hitori no Yoru" (2011.09.22) (Taken down on NND) # "GOOD LUCK MY WAY" (2011.09.25) (Taken down on NND) # "New World" (2011.09.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.20.09) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.10.14) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.14) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.15) # "Parameter" (2011.12.16) # "Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo" (Tonight, Even Without Seeing the Moon) (2011.12.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2012.02.10) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.02.25) # "Leia" (2012.03.18) # "Babylon" (2012.04.06) # "3331" (2012.04.29) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Syndrome" (Boy Girl Chameleon Syndrome) (2012.05.11) # "Rat ga Shinda" (The Rat Died) (2012.06.02) # "HATED JOHN" (2012.06.22) # "Lifeline" (2012.07.04) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.29) # "Nchirogi" (2012.08.14) # "Popcorn Zombie" (2012.09.14) # "Ano Musume no Secret Service" (That Girl's Secret Service) (2012.10.10) # "Give me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" (2012.12.01) # "Hello/How are You" (2012.10.31) # "Hitotsu Futatsu" (Ichitsu Nitsu) (2013.01.01) # "Shokubutsuen" (Botanical Garden) (2013.01.25) # "Mayonaka no Hohoemi" (2013.02.13) # "Neko ni Orange" (Give the Cat an Orange) (2013.02.20) # "Sainou Shredder" (Shredder Talent) (2013.03.16) # "Träumerein" (Träumerei Emissions) (2013.04.11) # "Karappo no Mani Mani" (Obscure Questions) (2013.05.01) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.05.17) # "MISTAKE" (2013.06.23) # "Kanashiki Agitator" (Sad Agitators) (2013.07.16) # "Akenai Yoru wo Kowase" (2013.07.24) # "Choushin Tanshin Time Machine" (2013.08.09) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.25) # "Hiyoko to Tenbin" (2013.09.14) # "Hope" (2013.09.26) # "Heisei Jidai no Youkai Jijou" (2013.10.16) # "Mind Splatter" (2013.11.01) # "Tightrope Dream" (2013.11.13) # "Fumou!" (2013.12.03) # "Gendai Sasakure Gairon" (2013.12.23) # "JOURNAL JUSTIFY" (2014.01.12) # "DRY JET GIRLY MACHINE" (2014.01.27) # "Fuckin' Friday" (2014.02.10) # "Saite no Hito" (2014.02.23) # "Jibeta Travel" (2014.03.19) # "Sai Yuukan de Kimi wa" (2014.04.13) # "Kindan Shoujo Plus A" (2014.04.27) # "Kaede" (2014.05.21) # "Kihonteki ni Mendokusai Koto Kirai" (2014.06.08) # "Ghost Under the Umbrella" (2014.06.22) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2014.07.08) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He owns a rabbit named Misora.A Twitter photo of his rabbit and the and caption * He refers to himself as eternally 82 years old.SymaG's Mylist name External Links * Twitter